FateRe-Written
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: We all know the story of Fate/Zero. But what if the Grail had given Kiritsugu a look into the future that was suppose to be? How would he change it? Follow Illya, Sakura and Rin into a war where the Lesser Grail no longer exists and see what form of future awaits our heroines.
1. Prologue

_Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine stood before each other, weapons in hand, then intent to kill prominent in both their faces._

 _The Holy Grail had led them both here, and now it was time to see who was the better mage, and more deserving of the Grail._

* * *

 _Saber faced Gilgamesh, blade in hand._

 _"You could end this here and lay down your blade," Archer suggested. "Why not denounce your master, and become my queen?"_

 _"That would stain my honor, even if I did wish so." Saber gripped Excalibur with a harder grip._

 _She took one step forward, and the fight began._

* * *

 _Kirei delivered a slice down, only for Kiritsugu to dodge it, and send a good five shots at Kirei._

 _Kirei managed to stop four of the bullet, only for the fifth to tear through his right arm. His arm began to heal faster than he was bleeding._

 _Kiritsugu took account of this._

* * *

 _Saber charged forward, blade in hand._

 _Gilgamesh sighed, and lifted his hand. Five blades came into existence. The blades launched at Saber. She dodged the first one, a spear, only for a sword to his Excalibur, knocking her balance slightly off, leading the next two to miss, but the fifth, caught her in her left thigh._

 _She let out a scream of pain as blood began to ooze out._

 _"Yes, scream. Learn the place of someone who would claim to usurp me." Gilgamesh showed no smile. He held a cool look, keeping a close eye on Saber._

 _Saber stood, and took the blade out of her thigh. Instantly, the wound began to heal, meaning Kiritsugu's mana was still sustaining her. That was good._

* * *

 _Kiritsugu felt a slight tug in his guy, meaning Saber was using some of his mana. Better that than her dying._

 _He ignored it, focusing on his foe before his eyes._

 _The two charged at each other again._

 _Up close, Kirei went for Kiritsugu's throat. He blocked it with his M950. The gun geld up to the blow, meaning Kirei had not expected the gun's strength._

 _Kiritsugu took his chance, and fired an Origin Bullet at Kirei._

 _Kirei blocked the shot with his right arm, and jumped back._

 _Kiritsgug reloaded his gun while he jumped back._

 _Kotomine looked at his arm, noticing it didn't heal. He tried to clench his fist, only for his arm not to respond._

 _He turned his eyes back to Kiritsugu._

 _Both charged at each other again._

* * *

 _Saber deflected another blade as she made another attempt to get close to Gilgamesh._

 _Gilgamesh jumped out of the way as Saber got close._

 _"Impressive Saber," he said, jokingly. "Its a shame some of those mongrels couldn't entertain me as much as you."_

 _"Your arrogance will be your downfall King of Heroes," she said, annoyance showing her voice. She could not let him get into her head like this._

 _He just laughed at little bit._

 _Saber charged forward again, and fell right into Gilgamesh's trap. Just a few feet away from him, her arms and legs were caught by what appeared to be golden chains._

 _"The Chains of Heaven," Gilgamesh said with a laugh. "Be glad that it took these to stop you."_

 _Right when he finished saying that, one gun shot broke though the silence._

 _Gilgamesh looked down at his chest as blood began to spill out._

 _The chains loosened around Saber's limbs and let her go._

 _She stood up, turning, and saw her Master, gun in hand. He had a gash on his forehead that was still bleeding, but it seemed to be the least of his concerns._

 _Gilgamesh looked like he was about to summon another weapon, only for Kiritsugu to fire another shot._

 _"Saber, use Excalibur now, before he gets control of his Nobel Phantasm."_

 _Saber nodded. She raised her blade, releasing the mist that hid it._

 _"Ex-" she began.  
_

 _"I am the kind of this world! I will not let a-"_

 _A bullet to his head shut him up, and allowed Saber to use her Noble Phantasm._

 _"-calibur!"_

 _She let lose her Nobel Phantasm, which engulfed Gilgamesh._

 _"We did it," Saber said, triumphantly._

 _Kiritsugu looked unsure._

 _"What is it?" Saber asked._

 _"The Grail can only grant one wish Saber," he said. "And only a master can use its power."_

 _Silence fell between them._

 _"Look me in the eyes," she replied._

 _Kiritsugu looked her in the eyes._

 _"Tell the truth."_

 _Kiritsugu sighed. "When the Grail talked to me, it told me everything, including who could make the wish."_

 _"Your not lieing?" she asked._

 _"Why would I lie to you at this point?" he asked._

 _She looked into his eyes, and was forced to accept what he was saying._

 _She nodded. "I see. Then what do you plan to do?"_

 _"Make sure my daughter will never suffer the same fate," he replied, taking the Grail._

* * *

 _Standing before the gate to the castle, Kiritsugu._

 _Jubstacheit von Einzbern was waiting there for him._

 _"Kiritsugu Emiya, may I be the first to welcome you back. I know it has been a long journey, but i must see what you have brought before I allow you in."_

 _Kiritsugu nodded, and threw his bag to one of the homunculi servants. She nodded, and handed it to Jubstacheit._

 _He opened the bag, and pulled out the Grail._

 _His expression went darker in a matter of seconds. "Why do I sence no magic from it?" he asked._

 _"Because I have made my wish," Kiritsugu replied._

 _"That doesn't explain why i feel no magic."_

 _Kiritsugu nodded. "Have you been to the pools recently?"_

 _His skin went paler._

 _They all went to the pools._

* * *

 _The room, normally illuminated by the waters, was now dark, and forced them to light multiple torches._

 _The pools were empty, scoured clean. No water was even there. All the mana that once lingered, had left._

 _Jubstacheit von Einzbern fell to his knees. "What happened?"_

 _Kiritsugu lit a cigarette. "Do you want to know my wish?"_

 _He turned his head to Kiritsugu. "What have you done?"_

 _"I have saved my daughter from her mother's fate." He turned to the head of the Einzbern family. "No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you kill or study, The Lesser Grail will never exist in this world, ever again."_

 _He stood up, barely holding back his anger. "What have you done?!"_

 _"The_ Lesser _Grail," Kiritsugu repeated," is gone. The_ Holy _Grail on the other hand, still exists."_

 _Jubstacheit calmed down. "Where is it?"_

 _He put out his cigarette. "Not here, but it still exists. And it will show itself again in the future."_

 _Kiritsugu stood tall, and turned toward his daughter's room. "If you will excuse me, I have a daughter to see."_

 _"How can you be so sure?" he asked._

 _Kiritsugu raised a hand, showing off his_ remaining _two command seals._

* * *

 _"Daddy!" Illya screamed as she ran into his arms._

 _"Its good to see you again Illya," Kiritsugu said, embracing his daughter._

 _Illya stood there in his arms for a minute before she broke free and looked him the eyes._

 _"Wheres mommy?" she asked, knowing the answer._

 _Kiritsugu sighed. "She isn't with us anymore Illya."_

 _Illya's remaining smile vanished as tears began to form. She knew as much was bound to happen, but she didn't want to admit it._

 _Kiritsugu's eyes also began to tear up, and Kiritsugu began to cry for the first time in a long time as all the events finally began to weigh down on him._

* * *

 _"I'm going to moveing to Japan with Illya," Kiritsugu told_ _Jubstacheit._

 _He stood at the alter where Kiritsugu had summoned Saber. "Under whose authority?"_

 _"My own," he replied._

 _Jubstacheit only sighed. "You have cost our family generations of study and research Emiya."_

 _"But I have opened you back up to the world," he said, lighting a cigarette. "Alchemy is fine and all, but it will only hinder you if you don't study other magics."_

 _"But the Third Magic-"_

 _"Will only hold you back," Kiritsugu replied. "Its better to not know whats coming. at least it is for me."_

 _He stood tall. "Fate is not set in stone. And knowing what is to come, can only lead to bad out comes."_

 _"How?"_ _Jubstacheit asked._

 _"Because people may try to change that fate. Or accept it, which may very well be worse."_

 _Jubstacheit looked into Kiritsugu's eyes. "You saw what was to come."_

 _Kiritsugu nodded. "And I changed it, and everything." He turned. "Illya has no reason to stay now since the Lesser grail is dead. You'll know where to find me."_

* * *

 _Jubstacheit von Einzbern allowed Kiritsugu Emiya and his daughter, Illyasveil von Einzbern, to leave for Fuyuki, Japan._

 _He allowed it considering the fact that Kiritsugu was still capable of summoning Saber. Kiritsugu also offered a good point, it made no reason for her to stay since the Lesser Grail had been wished out of existence._

 _Jubstacheit should have been mad, but what he felt was joy. Kiritsugu Emiya had made it so_ _Jubstacheit_ had _to aim for the Grail, and so he couldn't take an easy way out. And this made him laugh._

* * *

 _It had been near two years since Kiritsugu and Illya had moved to Japan. Kiritsugu opened the door._

 _"Ahh, mister Emiya," the woman waiting for him greeted._

 _Kiritsugu looked to the child who was sitting in the third chair. His red hair was very messy._

 _"Shirou right?" he asked._

 _The boy looked up and nodded. His eyes were blood-shot._

 _"Please forgive his silence.," the woman replied. "He hasn't said anything since the accident."_

 _Kiritsugu nodded, and walked up to the child. He keeled down._

 _Shirou turned his head away, and closed his eyes._

 _"Hey there," Kiritsugu said, putting a hand on the child's arm. Shirou looked up. "You don't have to hold all that sadness in."_

 _Shirou kept his eyes closed, but tears were starting to leak their way out._

 _Kiritsugu wrapped his arms around him. "Its alright. You don't have to be strong all the time."_

 _Shirou started to cry harder._

* * *

 _"I'm home," Kiritsugu said, opening the door._

 _"Daddy!" Illya shouted, running up to him._

 _Kiritsugu picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Its good to be back." He put her down. "Now, let me go ahead and introduce you to someone."_

 _Illya looked behind Kiritsugu._

 _A boy with red hair was standing there. He looked around the same age as her._

 _Illya looked closely at him and smiled. "My name is Illya!" she said cheerily. She held out her hand._

 _Shirou looked at closely and nodded. "Shirou." He took her hand._

 _Kiritsugu nodded. "Shirou is going to be living with us from now on. I'd like for you to treat him like you would a brother."_

 _Illya nodded. "Sure!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Sparks of War

**Chapter 1: Sparks of War**

The alarm was loud, and it was always more irritating than helpful to Rin.

Regardless, she hit the snooze button, and woke up. "I hate mornings," she said to herself.

Despite her hatred of mornings, Rin Tohsaka got dressed for school. Looking at the time, she confirmed that she still had another hour before school. As soon as she noticed, a call came up on her phone.

She jumped, but answered. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Ahh, Tohsaka," a male voice came through the cell.

Rin held back her annoyance. The annoying priest had called before. "Yes, father Endo?"

Kousuke Endo, the priest to oversee the Grail War had called multiple times to her, and possibly the Einzberns and Matos as well.

"I'm just calling to make sure your joining the War. So far only one person has summoned their servant," he specified. "You'll want to hurry up and summon your servant if your joining."

Rin sighed. "Let me put your mind at ease Endo, I will summon my servant within the next twenty-four hours. I'll call you back tomorrow with the results."

"Wonderful," he said, hanging up.

Only when he hung up did Rin realize she had forgotten to ask an important question. "Crap, which servant was summoned?"

* * *

"Shirou, Illya!" Kiritsugu called down the hall.

Shirou walked out of his room, dressed for school. His red hair combed, and face clean.

Behind him was his sister Illya. She stood shorter than Shirou giving off the appearance of being younger. In truth, she was a year older. Her long white hair was a mess, showing she hadn't brushed it yet. She looked tired.

Kiritsugu smiled. "You really need to learn to be a better morning person," Kiritsugu specified.

Illya grunted, and began to eat her breakfast.

Shirou and Kiritsugu just gave a small chuckle as both took their own seats.

While they were eating, the door was flung open, and a woman with orange hair barged in.

"Hey there!" Taiga called, walking in.

"Ahh, Taiga, welcome," Kiritsugu greeted, offering her a seat.

Shirou nodded. "Hey Fuji-nee."

Illya managed a smile. "Good to see you one-san."

Taiga just laughed. "Take lesson from your sister here Shirou!" she shouted cheerily.

Kiritsugu offered Taiga a bowl of rice with some eggs mixed in, like the rest were eating.

They all ate their breakfasts. Including Taiga, who just inhaled her's.

As they finished, Taiga stood and streched. "Okay. I have to go. You two make sure to get to school on time."

With both giving a nod, Taiga left to get to school on time.

* * *

Sakura double checked her uniform to make sure she didn't look messy.

With a nod, she closed the door behind her.

"Do you really need to double check everything?" Shinji asked. The look on his face showed how annoyed he was.

"Well, I don't want to look like a slob," she replied.

Shinji just grunted. Their walks to school were almost always quiet.

When they got to school, Shinji separated from Sakura. He has been more evasive recently. She knew why though.

With a sighed, Sakura walked to her home room.

She opened the door.

The face she saw, she didn't expect.

"Hey Sakura!" Illya said, running up to her, giving her a big hug.

Illya, despite being a year older, always treated Sakura a like an older sister. And to the untrained eye, you would expect Sakura to _be_ the older sister.

When Illya seperated, she smiled, and went on her own way.

Shirou just sat there with an embarrassed look on his face. He loved his sister, but the way she acted, it made him feel uncomfortable to call her his _older_ sister.

"Illya hasn't changed," Sakura commented.

"Tell me about it," Shirou said, leaning back.

When Sakura took her seat next to him, he sighed. "You really should visit more often. Illya has been begging me to get you to come by more often."

Before she could answer, the door to the class opened, revealing Rin Tohsaka.

Shirou looked up, and froze.

Rin turned and locked eyes with him. Her tired look turned to annoyance. Shirou's turned to a little bit of fear.

With a breath of annoyance, she took her seat at the front of the class.

Sakura blinked. "Did something happen with Tohsaka?" Sakura asked.

Shirou relaxed. "I axidently ran into her the other day and she hasn't forgiven me yet."

Sakura nodded. "Sound like her."

The bell sounded.

"Well, Fujimura-sensei should be coming in soon," he stated.

Sure enough, Taiga came running in not five seconds later. "Made it," she said, walking up to her desk.

* * *

School had been uneventful as usual, but Sakura didn't mind.

Shirou had work to worry about, so Sakura choose to head home.

Shinji ran up to her. "You really should wait for me."

She looked at him with a slightly annoyed look. "And wait half an hour while you hit on girls?"

It was his turn to get annoyed. "Why you-"

"Calm down Shinji," she said, letting out a breath. "Grandfather wouldn't like us fighting."

He gritted his teeth together, and sighed. "Fair point."

The two walked back home. Sakura never bites back that often, but she had her moments. Especially when Shinji made it seem that she couldn't take care of herself.

The two walked into the Matou family house. "Were home," they said in unison.

Zouken Matou was waiting for them. "Ahh, welcome home." He turned to Sakura. "Sakura, its time to summon your servant."

She nodded. Zouken had tested both to see who would be the better to fight in the war, and Sakura had proven better for the task.

The three walked down to the basement. Sakura was to familiar with this room. She had spent far to long down here when she was child and freshly adopted into the Matou family.

Where she had lain many times back then, a red circle now lay. "Blood?" she asked.

Zouken nodded. "My own. Took three days to make. You know the incantation, correct?"

Sakura nodded. She walked toward the seal. It began to glow.

She began to speak.

 _"Listen well._  
 _With my word cities shall burn,_  
 _With my command people shall die,_  
 _With my rage, empires shall rise and fall._  
 _I call forth the one who will see me to victory."_

The seal glowed a brighter red. She held up her right hand.

 _"Now bow, and rise to your new lord!"_

A flash filled the room. Standing in the seal now stood a tall man. He wore torn black robes, similar to that of a priest, but more rough, and less showing of faith. around his neck was a silver cross. He had a dark brown beard streaked with grey. His eyes a dulled green. His hair, like his beard, was dark brown, long, and streaked with grey. He held a wooden staff that looked like simple oak.

He radiated magic. "Who has summoned me?"

Sakura held up her right hand to her servant. "My name is Sakura Matou. I have summoned you to serve as my servant in the fight for the Holy Grail."

The servant inspected the command seals, and nodded. "So you have."

She lowered her hand. "Now tell me. Who are you?"

The man looked her in the eyes. He stood a little over six feet tall.

"I am of the Caster class. My name in life was Rasputin."

She nodded. "The Mad Monk."

He laughed a bit. "That is but a name I was given by those that feared and hated me."

"I see." Sakura nodded again.

Rasputin turned toward the other two.

"And these two?" he asked.

"My name is Zouken Matou," he said with a bow. "I am the one that made the circle that summoned you."

"And I am Shinji Matou, her brother," Shinji said, uncomfortably.

Rasputin nodded. "Why should I obey you?" he asked, turning back to Sakura.

Sakura smiled a little bit, and looked him in the eyes. "I seek the Grail. And from what I know, so do you."

Rasputin seemed to be listening very carefully.

"Whatever wish you seek, I do not care what it is, all I seek is your loyalty to fight for me."

"Prove it," Rasputin added.

Sakura nodded. She took a breath, and locked eyes with Rasputin.

* * *

Rin stood before the same seal her father had when he had summoned Gilgamesh as his Archer.

Based on what Rin knew, the Saber class had yet to be summoned. She even checked with Endo to be sure. She looked at the clock.

"Two AM is when my magic is at it strongest. Its now or never." With a deep breath, she began her ritual.

She held up her right hand.

 _"I hereby vow to bow to no king,  
_ _By my actions, I shall fight,  
_ _And by my right, I shall rule  
_ _All shall bow before me.  
_ _If you want the grail, then heed my words and serve!"_

A flash filled the room.

standing where the seal had been, a tall man with a thick black beard. His hair, or what could be seen of it, was short, hidden under a leather helmet topped a metal plat and a small spike, and rimmed with black fur. He was built strong armored in leather with metal plates. His stance showed him as a warrior.

Rin walked up to him, and suddenly, she felt dwarfed. The man stood six and half feet easily, possibly more.

The man looked down to her. "Who are you to summon Genghis Khan?"

Rin took a breath. "My name is Rin Tohsaka," she replied. "I have been chossen by the Holy Grail to compete in the Holy Grail War. You are familiar with it I assume?"

Genghis Khan nodded. "Aye, the Grail has informed me on as much." He sighed. "So let me know little girl, why should I, the great ruler of an empire, follow you?"

Rin smiled. "You doubt me?" she asked.

"No, _I believe everything you do will end well for all of us_ ," he said sarcastically. "Yes I doubt you."

Rin's eye twitched for a second. "You know, I don't easily forgive insults directed at me."

"Really?" he asked, bending down. "Then prove it."

That was it. Rin held up her hand, and began to chant in German.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Rin replied.

"You would use a command seal so fast?" he asked.

She finished her chant. "Now, with the power given to me by my command seal, I command you, Genghis Khan, to obey your master!"

One of the seals faded from her hand, and a pulse went through the room.

When the dust settle, Genghis Khan tapped Rin on the head.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her head.

He glared at her. "Why would my master waste a command seal on something so trivial?"

She glared back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he replied. "And even though it was a waste of a command seal," he specified," you have proven yourself to be my master."

Rin perked her head up. "Really?"

He laughed. "Of course. Someone who is passionate about something, willing to put all bets on the table, even their own life? Even if you don't have a wish for the Grail, I would admire that person." He knelt before her. "You are no king, nor even a queen, but you are my master."

Rin nodded. Then, it struck her. "I forgot to aske one question," she said aloud.

"That would be?" he asked.

"What would you class be?" she asked.

Genghis Khan blinked. He held out his hand and a bow appeared in his hand. "I am of the Archer class. Did I forget to mention that?" he asked.

In one sentence, Rin's joy turned to annoyance. "You not Saber?" she asked.

Archer blinked. "Did I not just answer that question?"

As Rin screamed, all Archer could do was wonder why his class mattered.

* * *

Kiritsugu opened the door. "Ohh, Illya, is Shirou not with you?"

"He had work," Illya replied, walking in. She looked at the clock, noticing the time as six PM. It would be another couple hours before Shirou was home.

Kiritsugu nodded. "Good, then we can do the summoning before he gets home. I've already had Saber prepare the seal."

Illya set her bag down and followed her father.

They went out to the storage house. Some of the boxes had been moved, showing a circle, notably refitted for a proper seal. Its edges were made of mercury, that was obvious. In the center, a sword had been lodged into the ground.

Saber appeared next to Kiritsugu. Her black suit as tidy as ever. her blonde hair in it's usual pony tail. "The preparations have been completed Kiritsugu."

He nodded. "Thank you Saber. You may go."

With a nod, she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. Illya was use to seeing it by now.

"You remember the incantation?" Kiristugu asked.

Illya nodded.

"You can still back out if you want to," Kiritsugu suggested. His voice was cold, but his eyes showed worry.

Illya looked into his eyes and smiled. "Its fine dad. I want to fight."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Then preform you incantation."

Illya took a deep breath.

 _"By all that is righteous and holy_  
 _I vow to protect the innocent,  
_ _And in doing so, redeem my soul in the eyes of God.  
_ _With my word, I give my life,  
_ _With my life, i will protect.  
_ _Now raise your blade, and heed you masters call!"_

A flash filled the room.

When the light vanished, beautiful woman with blonde hair stood in the center, The sword that had been in the ground was now in her armored hand. the woman had an uncanny resemblance to the Saber that was in service to Illya's father. right down to stature and eye color. Her armor and braided hair told her apart though. A metal headdress sat on her head, much like a helmet. He hands were armored up to her elbows. her blue dress had plating at her waist and stomach. A hilt lay at her right side.

"You have called, and I have answered. I am of the Saber class. I am the Saint of Orleans." She bowed.

Illya gathered herself. "my name is Illyasviel van Einzbern. I suppose you know why you have been summoned?" she asked.

Saber nodded. "You seek to obtain the Grail. And I am your servant to help you obtain it."

Illya nodded. "And you will see me through to it?" she asked.

Saber knelt down. "I vow to protect you, and obey your every command my lady."

Illya smiled and nodded. "Then our pact is set." She held out her hand.

Saber looked at it, and nodded, shaking hands with Illya.

* * *

Kousuke looked down at his arm as he felt another twinge.

"Another servant," he said aloud. "That means Archer, Saber, Berserker and Caster have all been taken. That only leaves three left."

Running a hand through his rough black hair, Kousuke only sighed. "War is so close. The second the last three summon their servants, the bloodbath begins."


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Challenger

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Challenger**

Not three days after Rin summoned her servant, Endo called to inform her about two more servants being summoned. That only left Lancer.

It was odd that the Lancer class was the one not summoned.

Regardless, Rin got ready for school like usual.

 _Is it safe to leave?_ a voice asked.

"its fine Archer," Rin replied. "The War hasn't even officially begun. And even if it did, there are rules about fighting around to many people. We'll be fine."

Despite this, Archer still felt uneasy. Must have been the old warrior instincts.

* * *

 _Are you sure about this my lady?_ Saber asked Illya.

Illya laughed. "Saber, it's fine. The war hasn't begun yet. Like Endo said, Lancer has yet to be summoned."

 _Very well my lady. Please be careful though._

"I got it," Illya said with a laugh.

* * *

"I still believe you should stay with in the confines of this household," Caster said while Sakura dressed.

Sakura smiled. "Your concern is sweet Caster, but i'll be fine. The war won't begin until lancer is summoned, and Endo said he would let us all know when that happened."

"Still, shots have been fired before wars have ever begun," he specified.

"And if those shots fire, you'll be there to return fire," she pointed out.

He let out a small laugh. "You hold a lot of confidence over me," he pointed out.

She smiled back to him. "You got shot, poisoned, beat, bound thrown into water, broke free of you bonds, and died of hypothermia. Why shouldn't I hold high hopes?"

Rasputin laughed. "Fair point. Then lets go," he said before disappearing.

* * *

Shirou sighed. "It sucks that I can't help you to much."

"What do you expect," Illya said, smiling. "Your magical circuits are still weak. You may have been training for a good bit, but its still not enough to claim you ready for the Holy Grail War."

Illya looked at her brother's hand, noticing the bandages. "Did you bruise you hand?" she asked.

Shirou looked at his hand. "Yeah, I think I hit it on a corner while I was working. All I know was I had a pretty big bruise."

Illya let out a sigh of relief. "Be more careful then."

* * *

Shirou opened the door to his home room.

"Morning Shirou," Sakura said, walking up. She looked down at him hand.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, pointing to his hand.

"Nothing, just a bruise," he said waving it off. "It doesn't hurt, but I thought better safe than sorry."

Sakura still looked concerned, but nodded. "Okay then."

They both took their seats. After about a couple minutes the bell ringed.

Taiga came running up only a few seconds later.

"Okay class, lets settle down and get to work." And so their class began.

* * *

Rin opened the door at lunch, and went to the cafeteria.

"She never eats in the room," someone commented.

Rin ignored it.

As she was walking by, a smaller girl ran by. She noticed a marking on her right hand.

The uniform and white hair marked her as Illyasveil von Einzbern. She ran into the room Rin had just left.

 _You saw it too?_ Archer asked.

Rin nodded, not wanting to draw unneeded attention to herself.

She continued walking.

Somebody ran by her.

"Hey!" she shouted, snapping out of her little thought.

Shirou turned. "Sorry Tohsaka, Issei said he needed my help." He turned and ran toward the room that the Student Body President usually was in.

Rin was mad enough her ears were red.

 _Should I deal with him?_ Archer asked.

"No, hes only a person. Even if his sister is a mage."

Archer fell silent again.

Rin just decided to ignore it and go eat.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Illya asked.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, I've got to get to work. You go ahead and go home."

Illya sighed. "I miss walking home with my little brother."

"You saying that sound contradictory," Shirou commented.

"I know," illya replied, smiling.

Shirou rolled his eyes and went on his way.

 _Will he be safe?_ Saber asked.

Illya nodded. "He should be safe from the war."

* * *

Rin walked out of the little store she had been roaming around in for the past hour.

She knew she should be at home right now, but she had to help Archer become use to fell of the town.

 _Why did you need to spend so much time there?_ Archer asked.

"I wanted to rest for a bit," Rin replied in a whisper.

She looked up, and saw a familiar face turn to her.

"Tohsaka," Shirou said, walking up.

Rin blushed a bit. "Hello Emiya," she said with a little annoyance.

"Look, if your still mad about earlier, i'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing," Rin said, walking by him.

She could not say why, but Shirou always was always an annoyance to her since junior high.

Standing outside was a familiar face.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou said, turning to her.

Rin blushed a bit, but held her composure. She couldn't say why, but Shirou had always been an annoyance to her since junior high.

"Emiya," she said rather coldly.

"What are doing out at this hour?" he asked.

"Just walking. You?" she asked.

"I just got off work."

"Then you should go home."

"Thats just cold," Shirou commented.

Rin rolled her eyes.

 _Hes bright_ , Archer commented sarcastically.

"Anyway, I don't have all night to chat Emiya. I'll see you in the morning. If you have anything to say, you can tell me at school."

Shirou rolled his eyes. "So much for me being friendly."

* * *

Shirou walked up to his house. He looked over to the storage house.

"I wonder if its still there," he said to himself.

Shirou may not have been a good mage, but he did have a little knowledge on how to use magic. At least enough to hold his own long enough to escape.

He opened the door, and looked at where the seal to summon Illya's servant had been. There were still marking there. He sat down, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly words began to fill his head. With out thinking, he stated speaking the words.

 _"Honor stained,_  
 _I call the one who seeks redemption._  
 _With my own bare hands I will carve my name into the skulls of my_ _enemies_  
 _I will cleave through all who oppose me._  
 _I call on one to do the same._  
 _Answer the Grail's call, and serve!"_

Shirou held out his right hands, and his bandages flew off as a sudden gust of wind came from the seal.

The seal began to glow.

A flash filled the room.

When it cleared, Shirou opened his eyes.

Standing in the seal, stood a man of around average height. He was well shaved, and wore armor that was based on much of a Greek design, but also looked mixed with a knights full plate, and looked made of of bronze. His helmet was that of Greek design for sure.

His spear was an iron shaft topped with an iron spear head.

He took off his helmet.

"Who has summoned me?" he asked.

Shirou stood. "My name is Shirou Emiya. I am the one who summoned you."

The man nodded. "I am Aristodemus of Sparta, but you may refer to me as Lancer."

Shirou nodded.

The door opened. Kiritsugu appeared in the door way. His curiosity turned to a slight bit of horror when he noticed the man standing there was a servant.

"Oh no," Kiritsugu said, noticing what was about to unfurl.

* * *

Rin hung up the phone.

"So, the war has fianlly begun," she said to Archer.

Archer materialized. "Yes. And we must prepare."

"How so?" she asked.

"First off," he stated. "a good meal and some rest."

A moment of silence fell between them.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked.

"Food and rest. Did I not clarify?" he asked.

"No, you clarified. But why are those first on our priorities?"

Archer rolled his eyes. "Think. Your of no use if your hungry and tired. We'll worry about everything else in the morning."

Rin wanted to argue, but she couldn't. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go make some food."

Archer nodded. "And I'll aid you so I can partake as well," he said with a laugh.

For a spirit, he sure did eat a lot.

* * *

"The game has begun Assassin," a blonde haired man said.

A servant materialized. He stood around the same height as his master. He wore a pure black toga and pure black shin guards. Over his head was a black roman centurion officer's helmet, with the black plume facing the side. He was cleanly shaved, and only his eyes showed through, which were a sea green.

"What need do you have of me?" Assassin asked.

"According to my information, the Tosaka household is not far away." He thought for a second. "Considering the likelihood of Tosaka having either Saber or Berzerker, we should only watch her, and avoid any confrontation. Even if its Archer or Lancer we don't want to fight them just yet."

"So, you wish to have me monitor the Tosaka master," Assassin stated.

The man nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Kiritsugu took a large inhale from his cigarette.

"I thought I had seen the last of these things years ago," he said taking another inhale.

"Dad, is everything alright?" Shirou asked.

Kiritsugu sighed. "As alright as it can be," he replied. "What i'm curious about is why you were also chossen as a master alongside your sister."

"Weren't you the one who said that the Grail was a mysterious artifact?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah," Kiritsugu sighed, putting out his cigarette. "But your not an expierenced mage," Kiritsugu argued.

"Neither was the master who controlled Assassin in the previous war," Shirou mention, nothing some of the stories his father had told him.

"Regardless," Lancer said, popping his head around the corner, "he is my master, and I will not allow him to die."

Kiritsugu looked the man over. "Aristodemus of Sparta, correct?"

Lancer nodded.

"A hero of obscurity there," Kiritsugu noted. "Keep it that way."

Lancer nodded.

* * *

Sakura looked outside. Looking up, she saw a figure run by.

It moved by a little to fast to be ignored.

"Caster, tack that figure down. But stay hidden."Sakura had no softness in her tone.

With a grunt, Caster went off after the mysterious figure.

* * *

Rin could feel the presence entering her lands.

"Rin?" Archer asked.

"Keep an eye on the intruder. If they dare attack, show no mercy."

With a grunt, Archer agreed, and roamed off.

* * *

Assassin looked down the household length. it was eerily quiet.

The only thing that made him know it wasn't abandoned were the magical alarms and enchantments littered around the area.

He felt the presence behind him before the voice chimed in.

"Odd place to find a Roman," the man said.

Assassin turned to be face to face with a tall bearded man wearing torn, loose fitting robes. The staff in his hands told his class immediately.

"Caster," Assassin greeted.

"And you must be the sulking shadow known as Assassin," Caster replied.

Assassin let out a small laugh. "So, the Tohsaka master has Caster," he commented.

Caster just laughed a little bit. "Tohsaka?" he asked. "Not that simple _Ottenok*_ ," Caster added.

Caster pointed his staff. Assassin jumped out of the way right before a fire ball ignited the area he stood.

* * *

The ceiling shoke.

"Archer, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing, Archer said, re-materializing. "We got another intruder."

"I didn't sense anybody enter," she replied.

"Maybe because the first one broke through, and the second followed through," he suggested.

Rin grunted. "Well ,go stop them. I like my roof in one piece."

Archer grunted, and roamed toward the roof.

* * *

Assassin dodged another attack. He got his footing, and lunged forward, taking his dagger out. The blade was made of Damascus Steel, but had a notable red staining. Caster took this into account.

Assassin stood in front of Caster, and stabbed him in the gut.

"To easy," he commented, and removed his blade. He turned.

"Your not done here," a new voice chimed in.

Assassin turned to see an arrow fly through the plume of his helm.

Archer grunted. "Looks like i'm a little rusty."

Assassin held his blade at the ready. "Who are you?" Assassin asked.

Archer smiled. "I'm the great leader of the Mongolian horde."

"The Great Khan, Genghis Khan," Caster commented, standing up. His wound had healed.

Assassin's green eyes widened. "My blade should have killed even you with that hit."

"So many thought the same thing back when I was alive," he pointed his eyes up. "And in the end, I died from _murashki**_."

Assassin laughed. "Someone who can stand after my noble phantasm deserves the title of 'Noble Spirit.'"

Archer turned toward Caster.

 _"Work with Caster for now,"_ Rin ordered.

Archer smiled. "Pleasure."

Caster got the message.

Assassin sheathed his blade. "Against one of you, I might win. I don't press my luck with two." He turned. "Not yet anyway."

Archer pointed his bow.

"Let him go," Rin said, walking up.

Caster turned toward her.

Rin inspected the man. "Based on your appearance, and use of Russian words, you must be the Mad Monk Rasputin."

Caster smiled. "Smart girl."

Archer pulled out his bow.

Caster laughed. "I was sent to track down a _narushitel***_ who happen to passed through her defenses."

Rin looked into his eyes and nodded. "So long as you don't cause me trouble right now, I won't bother your master."

Caster gave a smalll smile. "I on the other hand, can't promise anything," he said before disappearing.

* * *

"Thats how it went," Caster stated, standing before Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "And you made sure you weren't followed?" she asked, her eyes empty.

Caster nodded. "That _ottenok*_ may be good, but when I fade, only my master can track me."

"And you said Rin Tohsaka is the master of Archer, correct?" she asked.

"I assume the girl was Rin," Caster replied.

"Black hair, wears red, keeps her hair in twin tails?" she asked.

Caster nodded.

"Thats her," Sakura replied.

Sakura closed her eyes, and began to think over what she had been told.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing Rin?" archer asked, examining his bow.

Rin was quiet for a second.

"Rin?" Archer asked.

Rin began a small chant, and suddenly, Archer felt the air grow heavy.

"New wards?" he asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah. Assassin and Caster got in too easily. Which means i under estimated my previous wards. They can still get through these, but not without warning me."

Archer smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kiritsugu nodded. "Thank you," he said hanging up.

He turned to Shirou and Illya. "Preparations have been set up for the both of you. I'll ask one final time, but are you sure the both of you want to fight?"

Both Shirou and Illya nodded.

Kiritsugu gave them both a big hug. "Make sure to come back in one piece then."

Illya smiled. "No worries there."

"Same," Shirou added.

* * *

 ** _*Ottenok is Russian for Shade._**

 ** _**Murashki is Russian for Cold Chills._**

 ** _***Nrushitel is Russian for intruder._**


End file.
